On n'enterre pas les vivants !
by Sidemony
Summary: "Il se réveilla, dans le noir, une intense migraine lui déchirant le crâne. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, son front déjà endolori heurta une paroi en pierre."


Il se réveilla, dans le noir, une intense migraine lui déchirant le crâne. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, son front déjà endolori heurta une paroi en pierre. D'abord sonné, il finit par comprendre, après quelques observations, qu'il était prisonnier de quelque chose que l'on pourrait apparenter à... une tombe.

Incapable de remettre ses idées en place, il commença à suffoquer. Par un quelconque miracle, il avait jusque là pu survivre dans cet endroit confiné. Mais à présent que l'air commençait à manquer, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit contre la paume de sa main un bout de bois qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas perdu. Pas encore.

\- Destructum, parvint-il à prononcer.

Aussitôt, sa prison de pierre vola en éclat, révélant la pleine lune au-dessus de lui. L'homme s'extirpa avec difficulté du trou dans lequel il se trouvait désormais, et se laissa tomber sur la terre froide, épuisé.

S'allongeant sur le dos, dans une position assez inconfortable à cause de ses membres qui le faisaient souffrir, mais toujours plus commode que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'il était enfermé, il observa le ciel remplit d'étoiles.

Combien de temps avait-il passé à cet endroit ? Et pourquoi diable l'avait-on enterré alors qu'il était encore en vie ? Il savait qu'il avait omis un important détail, mais il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

_

Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent le réveiller en lui chatouillant le visage, l'éblouissant. Dieu que c'était agréable ! Il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'astre luisant remontait à bien longtemps.

L'homme prit la route quelques heures plus tard, après avoir repris des forces en buvant au bord d'un ruisseau et en mangeant des baies inoffensives qu'il avait trouvé sur son chemin - pourquoi s'y connaissait-il autant dans ce domaine, ça aussi il l'ignorait. Mais cela lui était bien bénéfique pour sa survie.

Il marcha longtemps - très longtemps. Et pendant tout le trajet, il chercha aux fins fonds de sa mémoire, pour tenter de récupérer quelques bribes de souvenir. Mais rien. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom.

Résigné, il finit par entrer dans une auberge aux alentours de dix heures du soir, dans laquelle il put payer sa nuit grâce à une chance incroyable qui avait mis sur sa route de l'argent moldu - au moins se souvenait-il encore qu'il était un sorcier. Malgré l'air suspicieux avec lequel le toisa l'aubergiste, ce dernier accepta en maugréant de lui donner une chambre - non sans lui lancer un dernier regard de dégoût.

En effet, il faisait peur à voir. Ses habits ne consistaient qu'en une longue tunique noire déchirée jusqu'au genou, et son visage était couvert de crasse. Après s'être libéré, lui et ses vêtements, de toutes les impuretés accumulées dans sa tombe et lors de son voyage, il tomba comme une souche dans un profond sommeil.

_

\- Trahie... Tu m'as trahie... Tu es responsable de ma mort...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, les yeux exorbités. Cette voix... Cette femme... réveillaient en lui des sentiments douloureux dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver l'origine.

_

Lorsqu'il repartit le lendemain, ce fut en direction de Londres qu'il marcha. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il avait le sentiment que c'est là qu'il trouverait les réponses à ses questions.

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas avancé d'une dizaine de kilomètres et qu'il commençait déjà à fatiguer, ne voyant pas la fin de son voyage comme un objectif qu'il atteindrait un jour, une camionnette sembla remarquer sa détresse, puisque le conducteur s'arrêta sur le bas côté avant de lui crier, d'un ton sympathique :

\- Hé, où vous rendez-vous comme ça ?

Il grimaça, peu enclin à la conversation, mais répondit, par simple politesse.

\- Londres.

\- A pied ? Besoin d'escorte ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air en forme.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, l'homme ouvrit la portière côté passager, l'invitant ainsi à se joindre à lui, et il ne se fit pas prier, trop épuisé pour refuser une telle opportunité.

_

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule alors que le camionneur avait repris la route. Après quelques minutes de blanc, ce dernier se décida à entamer la conversation.

\- D'où venez-vous, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer l'homme qui venait de lui épargner plusieurs heures - voire plusieurs jours - de voyage, aussi daigna-t-il formuler une réponse, se contentant néanmoins du minimum.

\- Du Nord.

La réponse assez froide qu'il venait de lui donner aurait pu dissuader son interlocuteur de continuer, mais il était apparemment curieux d'en savoir plus puisqu'il ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Ah, très bien ! J'ai une cousine dans le Nord aussi. Et alors, pourquoi vous allez à Londres ? Et en utilisant uniquement le moyen de transport le plus naturel qu'il soit ?

Il grogna.

\- J'ai quelques soucis personnels à régler. Et je n'ai plus ma voiture.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge - et ça pouvait passer. Le camionneur hocha la tête.

\- Ah, c'est pas cool ça. Vous savez, mon frère a une belle sœur qui travaille dans la police, si jamais il s'agit d'un vol, ça peut peut-être vous aider. Tenez, je vais...

Et l'homme continua son flot incessant de paroles, avec un débit très soutenu, les phrases s'enchaînant sans vraiment de lien logique. Il soupira. Au moins, il pouvait se contenter de faire semblant d'écouter.

Vers dix heures trente Londres fut enfin en vue. Il était temps, il n'en pouvait plus de cet homme bien trop bavard - bien qu'assez sympathique pour s'être arrêté à son passage.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dépose où, exactement ?

\- A la gare, répondit-il sans hésiter un seul instant.

Il avait l'intuition que c'était exactement l'endroit où il devait se rendre. En ce matin de premier septembre, ce n'était peut-être pas le choix le plus judicieux que de se rendre à la gare de la capitale, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit enfin congé de cet insupportablement sympathique camionneur et se dirigea vers l'entrée de King Cross, en jetant des regards meurtriers à quiconque osait le dévisager trop longuement à cause de son allure assez inhabituelle.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ses pas l'avaient fait se diriger à cet endroit précis, il se retrouva bientôt entre les voix neuf et dix de la gare. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il allait repartir, considérant qu'il n'y avait rien ici, lorsqu'une petite voix retint son attention.

\- Maman, je veux aller à Poudlard moi aussi !

\- Tu iras, mais il faut encore patienter deux ans, ma chérie.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! gémit-elle.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer la jeune fille qui avait parlé, il se figea. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la chevelure rousse de la petite ou les yeux intensément verts du garçon qui le fixait désormais qui l'avait interpellé, mais il savait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir un élément essentiel qui lui expliquerait tout.

Il voulait repartir, oublier ces yeux qui faisaient remonter un flot de souvenirs bien trop douloureux pour lui, mais il ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard du jeune garçon, qui l'attirait tel un aimant.

\- Lily...

Le garçon eut un sourire.

\- C'est vrai, papa m'a souvent dit que j'avais les yeux de ma grand-mère, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais... je suis persuadé de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, vous êtes ? dit le garçon avec un air poli en lui tendant la main. Albus Severus Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer.

A l'entente de ce nom, tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- Severus ?!

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, croyant sans doute discerner du reproche, voire du dégoût dans cette voix.

\- Oui, je porte le nom de Severus Rogue, comme le désirait mon père. Et je ne vous suggère pas de critiquer cet homme qui, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, est réellement courageux. Il a donné sa vie pour mon père. C'est un des plus braves sorciers qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et là-dessus, papa ne se trompe jamais.

\- Alors, selon toi, Severus Rogue est décédé ?

\- Evidemment ! Le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, l'a tué le soir de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Il eut un sourire. Tout, tout lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Quel métier exerçait-il ?

\- Mais enfin, c'était le directeur de Poudlard ! Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Il était professeur de potion, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, en effet... Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...

Il réprima un autre sourire.

\- Et donc, selon toi, s'il était vraiment un grand sorcier et maître des potions, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait eu en sa possession un antidote au venin de serpent, sachant qu'il savait qu'il agissait comme un traître auprès de Voldemort et que cela ne tarderait pas à être découvert ?

Le garçon eut un rire nerveux, alors que derrière lui, sa famille qui s'était arrêté une dizaine de mètres plus tôt pour vérifier quelques derniers détails, reprenait son chemin.

\- Et bien... Je... J'imagine...

\- Et si je t'affirmais que Severus Rogue a effectivement confectionné un antidote au venin de Nagini ? Tu me croirais ?

Une lueur de vivacité passa dans le regard du garçon, qui comprit instantanément où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

\- Vous... vous... c'est pour ça que...

\- Albus ? l'interrompit une voix grave derrière lui. On y va ?

L'homme qui venait de parler leva ensuite la tête pour croiser le regard de celui qui parlait avec son fils, et se figea.

Il décida donc de faire le premier pas.

\- Harry Potter. Cela faisait... Un certain moment, finit-il avec un de ses typiques rictus.

Mais l'élu ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, trop choqué.

_

Harry secoua la tête, se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit pour croiser de nouveau le regard d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour.

C'était impossible.

Il n'était définitivement pas face à son ancien professeur de potion.

Professeur de potion qui répondait au nom de Severus Rogue et qu'il avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux.

_

**La mort du professeur Rogue - alias Snape en anglais, bien plus classe mais j'ai décidé de garder la version francophone pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas - est définitivement celle qui m'a le plus touchée dans Harry Potter.****On ne peut pas dire que son personnage était sympathique, certes non. Mais quelle remarquable évolution on a pu observer au fil des tomes ! C'est certainement le personnage qui cachait le plus de secrets, et c'est ce qui était si intéressant et si passionnant chez lui. Je pense que nous sommes beaucoup à avoir plus qu'apprécié ce personnage si détestable, et à raison je pense.****L'interprétation si poignante d'Alan Rickman y est sans doute pour quelque chose, je vous l'accorde.****C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, dans ce court OS, de le ressusciter. Même si j'approuve la décision de JK Rowling de l'avoir tué - c'est vrai, c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus logique - une part de moi a toujours voulu qu'il continue d'exister. C'est le but principal de cet OS.****Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives pour me guider dans l'écriture de mes fictions, je sais que cet OS est loin d'être parfait !****Bref, bisouuus**


End file.
